What's In It For Me?
by seeyouontheice
Summary: "Are you lost?" "No. I just don't know where I'm going." "Ah … the oxford dictionary definition of the word 'lost' is that."
1. Chapter 1

"What?"

"Nothing," he shook his head.

"Then stop looking," he said nothing and just grinned causing her to roll her eyes at him. "I mean it!"

"I've seen it all before Jac," Jonny reasoned, "plenty of times – you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

"Who said I was?" the reply was quick; she hadn't missed a beat.

"You _just_ told me to stop looking!"

"Yeah because it's freaking me out – not because I'm 'ashamed' as you put it."

Jonny held up his hands in mock surrender and followed Jac round the shop with a patience born of one who'd been forced to follow women round shops since he'd been born. _"Best just to let them get on with it lad," _his father had told him, _"The more you complain, the longer they'll take."_ Wise words from a man who took a strange delight in annoying people – but perhaps age had taught him that shopping was not a time that a woman tolerated being annoyed.

"Jac, you're pregnant. Not fat; there's no shame in being pregnant."

"I never said there was."

"Then what's all the fuss for?"

"What fuss?" Horray, she was on 'difficult' mode today! Jonny groaned and wondered why he'd agreed to this; he also wondered if Sacha _knew_ how hard a task this expedition would be and if so, whether that was the reason he'd been so persuasive in getting _him_ to take Jac. Following her out of yet _another_ shop empty handed, she slumped down onto a plastic chair and sighed. Joining her and hoping for an explanation, Jonny folded his arms and waited. "I just … don't want to be here."

Jonny let his head fall back, "Jac. We have less than fifty-seven hours … and you _still_ don't have anything to wear."

"Not my fault none of my dresses fit properly," she muttered sulkily.

"Oh no … it's mine isn't it?"

"Well now you mention it …"

"Oh give it a rest will ya?"

"Someone's hungry," Jonny stuck his tongue out at her and she smiled – a genuine proper smile like she used to give before things went wrong between them.

"Yeah and the moment I get something, you'll steal it off me!"

"It is the price you pay for getting me pregnant in the first place … besides you ought to stop having food that smells so good."

"So I have to eat crap until Bop is born then?"

"Bop?" Jac repeated. "Of all the stupid and frankly, insane, nick names you could've come up with, you go for 'Bop' … oh dear god where is your sense of originality?"

"Fine I shall make you a bet," he challenged and she raised an interested eyebrow. "I bet that I will come up with a nick name that you like and approve of _before_ you find something to wear on Friday."

"What's in it for me?"

Jonny thought about it, "I'll buy the dress if you win?" He could see the way she wanted to both agree and to tell him to grow up, "so Ms Naylor, deal or no deal?"

"You really need to stop watching game shows Maconie."

"C'mon, you know you want to!" he grinned at her and she turned away in the hopes to avoid it becoming infectious. "You're smiling!" he teased and Jac sighed.

"Fine; done … deal or whatever it is you want me to say." Jonny smiled like a child who'd gotten sweets and then took on a very serious expression as he began to think of a nick name for the bump that was now too noticeable to miss. Jac watched him for a few moments and then smiled to herself before getting awkwardly to her feet and heading towards the next shop – a department store this time – with Jonny at her heels, his hands in his pockets.

"So … what kinda thing were you looking for?" he asked brightly.

Jac shrugged, "something …"

"Helpful."

"Aren't I just?" she wondered aimlessly through the ground floor trying to find something and Jonny resisted the urge to moan when he realised there were another two floors … "Seriously, what is it with shops and the need to change the layout all the time?"

"Are you lost?"

"No. I just don't know where I'm going."

"Ah … the oxford dictionary definition of the word 'lost' is that."

"Shut up Jonny," she told him irritably.

"Yes ma'am," he bowed mockingly and Jac just walked off. Locating a floor guide plaque on the wall, she discovered the section she wanted or needed had been moved to the top floor. "Escalator or lift?" Jonny asked her.

"Does it matter?"

"We're nearer the lifts … what about Spot?" she gave him her 'seriously?' look and he dismissed it at once along with the likes of Sport and Squirt. Jac pressed the button for the lift and waited impatiently for it to arrive while Jonny had a small panic attack over the fact that he might, actually, lose their bet. He shuddered to think of the price tag on whatever dress it was Jac _finally_ decided she wanted.

"Do you just want to give up now?" she suggested with a grin as they waited for the old woman on her mobility scooter reverse out of the metal box, she stared with narrow eyes at Jac. "And I'm pregnant you old hag, not fat; pregnant."

"You could've fooled me!" she cackled back.

"Should've gone to Specsavers," the words slipped out of his mouth before he'd thought it through and the three others waiting for the lift – a mother with her child and a middle aged man – all chuckled as the old woman trundled off in a huff on her scooter thing. Grabbing his arm, Jac pulled him into the lift before he could cause any more trouble.

"Idiot," she told him as the three nameless people followed them inside and hit the button for the first floor.

"Sorry … it kinda just – well …"

"What?"

"Slipped out …" She snorted but otherwise let it pass. "What about Loon?"

"Come again?"

"As in balloon … y'know Loon … no?" he had been quite proud of that.

"No." The doors pinged open and the middle aged man got out before the mother let her child press the top floor button.

"Not original enough for you?"

"I'm not having you go around calling me fat!"

"But …" he shook his head and decided it was best to drop it. Nothing that could be translated to mean that she was fat … Jonny liked a challenge, but this was nigh on impossible! "Please tell me you'll at least try somthin' on in this shop."

"Don't know yet."

"We'd better not have a girl," he muttered darkly, "and she'd better not be as bad as you are when it comes to shopping."

Jac didn't dignify that with an answer leaving him to continue his mutinous muttering as they got out of the lift. He trudged along in Jac's wake as she headed over to the section she wanted only to find that they had nothing suitable in stock. Moaning to him about how 'inconsiderate' and 'unhelpful' they were, Jac and Jonny left the department store.

They stopped off in two more shops – Jac managed to try on a couple in the last one, however they didn't sit right, or fit properly according to her and so they had been thrust into the sales assistants hand without a word. Stepping out of the shop, Jac, well the bump actually, decided it was time to eat – much to Jonny's delight – and so they spent about forty minutes trying to find a place that wouldn't turn Jac's stomach.

Eventually they found an overlooked little café that sold freshly made sandwiches there and then on homemade bread. There were small wooden tables and the whole place felt rather homely and warm. The kind old woman behind the counter – not at all like the 'hag' who'd called Jac fat – waited patiently while they looked at all the different fillings while her husband washed the dirty plates and cups and mugs.

She smiled when Jac said a firm "No," to Jonny's musing of a tuna pickle and egg sandwich, "Unless you want me to throw up all over you." Finally, once they'd put in their orders, Jonny gave Jac a twenty and then hurried off to the toilets. "Anyone would think _he_ was pregnant."

"How far along are you dearie?" the woman asked, counting out Jac's change by hand.

"Far enough that I can't remember what my waistline was like," Jac admitted getting a chuckle out of the couple behind the counter as she was handed the change.

"I remember what it was like, go and sit down – I'll have Gordon bring them over to you when the bread has rested."

Taking a seat at one of the scrubbed wooden tables just as Jonny reappeared; she smiled at him before handing over his change as he struck up a conversation with Gordon, who – apparently – was from Scotland also. "There'll be no dragging him away now," Jac half moaned with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

They, or rather Jonny, lingered in the little café for well over an hour after they'd finished and it was only when Jac reminded him that she still had nothing to wear and that time was running out; only fifty four and a half hours left now. Reluctantly he agreed and they left the little café and headed back into the busy shopping centre.

"What about … Bumpy?" Jonny suggested.

"Are you for real?"

"Didn't think so … Pot Kettle Fish Chips Bags Shoes Hat – Hattie – Fred Velma Daphne Shaggy Scooby Scrappy –"

Jac turned on her heel, she was slightly in front of him, and shook her head. "I think you might be losing."

"I'm on a roll my Jac!" he grinned with a sparkle in his eye. She led him into another department store and said nothing about him calling her 'my Jac' … luckily she knew exactly where she was going in this store and the section had more than enough to occupy her time for at least half an hour. "Blue Purple Green Maroon Silver Gold Black – no Jet … Jet is good?"

"Nice way to say black … never had you down as a racist," she said mildly, searching the racks for possible dresses.

"Lilac Mint Lime Yellow Red Navy Brown Turquoise Butter Bread …"

"Are you even trying?"

Jonny stuck his tongue out at her as she headed over towards the fitting rooms with an arm full of dresses to try on. Resigning himself to waiting – and knowing she was highly unlikely to ask his opinion – Jonny slouched down onto one of the seats placed conveniently by the entrance to the fitting rooms for men like Jonny. This nick name business was harder than he'd anticipated it to be – especially since Jac had said no to all of them so far … well they had all been shyite. Here they were, twenty weeks into the pregnancy, and he hadn't named the bump yet. After fifteen minutes of waiting – during which he came up with about thirty names like the ones he'd been reeling off – Jac emerged and handed all the dresses back to the sales advisor saying something along the lines of 'they didn't feel right' and Jonny heaved himself to his feet and causing Jac to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

Following her out of the store he then dragged her into the music and film shop that was closing down and forced her to spend all of twenty minutes in there while he prowled the aisles looking for bargain films and CDs at low-cut prices. However she didn't seem to be having a bad a time as he had been and his 'pay back' trick didn't seem to work. Standing in the que with his stack of films Jac couldn't help but go through what he'd chosen and question his choices. "Are you kidding me? What kind of imbicile would buy the _Star Trek_ films … you'd get the _Star Wars_ ones instead."

"They're for me Uncle Jimbo's birthday," he explained, "I happen to agree that _Star Wars_ is better although I've yet to convince me uncle on that one."

"If you say so," Jac muttered unconvinced as they approached the till. She did her best to hide her irritation at the fumbling youth behind the till and had to walk out of the shop after his fifth attempt of scanning one of the films before she said anything. A fact Jonny was grateful for since he hadn't been able to get the films anywhere else as such a low price. He paid cash – still very aware that Jac was currently winning their bet – and left the overcrowded shop to find Jac. Frowning he turned in a full circle on the spot in his search for her only to be startled when she appeared at his shoulder out of nowhere.

For some reason she slipped her hand into his and Jonny wondered at the gesture for a moment or two before he felt his arm being yanked from its socket as Jac made a dash through the throng of people towards yet another shop. A sign in the window read 'we have moved' and Jonny groaned at the thought of searching the entire complex – all five thousand square feet of it – for one tiny shop that sold dresses. Muttering about how they 'didn't have time' to find the new location of the small store, Jac pulled Jonny into the crowd and they were swept along by the crowd all hurrying along in the same direction.

Her hand was still in his.

The hours past and Jac _still_ hadn't found anything to wear. She was becoming increasingly frustrated over the fact and if it wasn't for the warm hand holding hers, she would probably have yelled at enough people to be asked to leave by the security guards. His presence at her side offered her a means to vent her frustration harmlessly, because she was aware that he knew her well enough by now to know that she didn't mean what she said – that and the … Jonny was yet to find a nick name yet … was making her hormonal and tired. Jonny squeezed her hand in his to get her attention and then pointed at a shop opposite them. "Isn't that the one that used to be by the film store?"

Jac nodded with a smile and led the way into the shop. The kind woman who owned the shop said that there was little over an hour until closing. Jonny joked about that not being enough time earning himself a glare from Jac. The lady who owned the shop smiled, "what kinda thing were you looking for?" he asked Jac helpfully and she shrugged.

"The cheapest." Jonny muttered, "Since I'm probably paying for it."

"Given up on naming the bump then Jonny?" Jac teased.

"Start looking Jac … less than forty eight hours until we have to be at – erm …" he blinked and couldn't remember where it was they were meant to be going exactly.

"At the registry office," Jac told him absently as she looked through the racks of dresses while she answered the shop keeper's questions about what she wanted, what occasion the dress was for and then what colour she was thinking of. "And seeing as you're best man … I doubt the groom would be happy if he found out you'd forgotten where the wedding was … so shut up!"

Jonny stuck his tongue out at her and then sat down in one of the chairs to wait; he crossed his arms and jiggled his foot up and down on the floor – which was thankfully carpeted – while Jac riffled through the various dresses and gowns. Picking a few she disappeared off to the fitting rooms leaving Jonny in the company of the nice lady who ran the shop. After a few moments he heard Jac calling his name getting to his feet he headed to the back of the shop to the curtained off fitting rooms.

"You alright?" he called. A second later the curtain was pulled back and Jac spun so she had her back to him and he got the gist. Sighing he fastened up the back of the dress for her and then stepped back, "gonna let me see?"

Throwing him a look over her shoulder at him and then shrugged before turning to face him. "What'd you think?" she pulled an uncertain face. Jonny crossed his arms and echoed her uncertain face. "No?"

"No," he agreed and she pulled the curtain across, "wait – lemme undo it for ya!" They wasted almost an hour as Jac tried on nearly every appropriate dress for Friday. The woman who owned the shop seemed happy to wait until they were done for whatever reason and so half an hour after closing they were still in the tiny shop. Jonny was slumped on the floor while Jac was waiting in her underwear for the shop keeper to return with the dress in a different size for her to try on. She fidgeted around, not quite uncomfortable, but not exactly at ease either. "Getting bigger and bigger," Jonny muttered, pointing at the bump.

"No shit Sherlock."

He grinned and then sneezed heavily in quick succession. "Oh caught a whiff of pepper dear? Here you go love," she handed Jac the dress as Jonny shrugged and sneezed again. Disappearing behind the curtain to try it on Jac yet again called for the father of her child to assist in the fastening up of the dress. He stood back as she turned and waited for his opinion – apparently she'd discovered he was fairly helpful when it came to if something looked right or not. Jonny looked her up and down and making Jac feel as if she was being scrutinised and judged.

"Well?"

"Yeah … perfect." and it was – exactly the right dress … and it had only taken the entire day to find.

"You think?"

"I really do … now hurry up so I can pay before they lock us in here!"

"You really sure you can afford this Maconie?"

"I'm sure."


	3. Chapter 3

"How did your expedition go yesterday?" Serena asked brightly, joining Jac at her table in the canteen, "The dress hunting."

"Well we definitely needed all day," Jac said with a sigh.

"Look at it this way; at least you _finally_ have something to wear tomorrow," she reasoned and Jac agreed watching Serena sipping her coffee. "So where is the blushing bride?"

"Chasing scans … I figured that was the best way to keep her outta trouble."

"Ah yes – and the groom?" Serena checked.

"I have Jonny on it."

"So it's full steam ahead for tomorrow then?" the GS consultant asked and the CT one nodded slowly. "Remind me what time we're all meeting at the church?"

"Why, you going to be with us … Don't you _dare_ tell me that you're backing out of tonight!"

Serena smiled at the panicked look on Jac's face. "I wouldn't inflict a pregnant you on a bride-to-be without _someone_ there to keep the two of you sane."

"Thanks," Jac said dryly.

"Between you and me, I'd take a nervous bride over you in labour any day. Good luck Nurse Maconie is all I say!"

"I'm not that bad!" Jac protested.

"Perhaps … but giving birth is."

The CT surgeon paled slightly, "is it really that bad?"

"Worse than bad Jac; it was the single most painful experience of my life … I'm inclined to believe that you won't cope with it."

"Your faith in me is outstanding Serena it really is." Jac pulled apart her sandwich with distaste as Serena laughed until Jac realised that she had been teasing her. "Oh shove off," she muttered, abandoning the lettuce on a napkin.

"Fine then … Now, would you care to join me on my latest hernia? There are some cardio complications – that and I thought we could take the opportunity to plan tonight so there are no surprises … well for us at any rate."

"It'll annoy Spence so why not? Elliot can look after the ward for a few hours without me." Jac agreed with a shrug.

"Excellent. I shall see you in theatre in … ooh ten minutes?"

"Better make it fifteen – I have this to finish, check my ward isn't in tatters, and let Elliot know I'll be gone and where I'll be and then pee."

"Ah the dreaded loss of bladder control," Serena sighed. "Well I assure you that it's worth it … most of the time. Anyway so long as we start within the next half hour Michael won't steal my slot." She finished her coffee and got to her feet leaving Jac to finish her sandwich in peace – or as much peace as the canteen offered. Her seat was almost immediately taken by Jonny.

"What are you doing here? I put you on groom-watching duty!"

"I needed a break," he muttered sounding exhausted.

"He can't be that bad surely?" Jonny lifted his gaze and met hers, "seriously? Oh god … and you have to spend the evening with him too."

"Don't remind me!"

Jac finished her sandwich and checked the time. "Can you do me a favour please?"

"What do you want this time?" he sighed, probably expecting some random food craving order.

"Nothing … I'm needed in theatre on Keller and wondered if you could let Darwin know for me please."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A couple of hours or so – it's GS so takes a while." Jonny nodded his agreement as they got to their feet and entered the lift. "Thank you," she told him genuinely.

"It's nothing," he shrugged and Jac kissed his cheek as the lift doors opened to Keller, "See you tomorrow … or later?"

"We'll see," she smiled leaving him wondering what she meant as the lift door closed. Making her way onto Keller, and glad she no longer worked on this ward, Jac sent Digby to find Serena.

"Naylor … what brings you here?"

"I'm the CT specialist on Serena's hernia." Even as she spoke she located the notes and flicked through them.

"Well you'd best find her because if that slots not taken in ten then it's mine."

"It will be."

"And where's Digby?"

"How should I know?"

"Alright but if you see him tell him I'm looking for him." Michael told her as he wondered off towards the consultants' office which was lucky for Digby because he'd chosen that moment to reappear in front of Jac.

"She's already in theatre and is – um … waiting for you."

Jac nodded, pushed herself of the desk and then headed towards theatre without another word to the F1. "I see you've started without me."

"Ah Jac … well I haven't _really_ started without you – more of wanting to make sure Michael didn't steal my slot."

"Whatever." Jac scrubbed up and joined Serena at the side of their victim.

"Ready?"

"Go for it," Jac shrugged. The GS surgeon started the procedure while Jac watched dully with an eye on the machines monitoring the chest. "I am gonna get paid overtime for this right?" Serena laughed lightly before turning the conversation on to 'tonight' and earning a less than enthusiastic response from Jac. "I don't care what cocktails and shots and whatever you make – _I can't drink_!"

"Ah yes – so can I put you in charge of the music then?" she took Jac's unimpressed eyebrow and silence as a yes, "excellent. Now I take it Jonny's got everything that end all under control?"

"I guess so – but he's being rather lax on the best man duties."

"Why was he asked in the first place?" Serena asked the question Jac and Mo had put to Jonny several times in the past four months or so. "It's just I never got the impression that they were that close."

"Who knows – maybe because there wasn't anyone else stupid enough to do the job?"

"Your faith in the father of your child is astounding Jac – it really is."

"Why thank you Serena."

"So how much did you spend on the dress in the end then?"

"Dunno Jonny paid for it," this caused Serena to stop what she was doing and look up at her; even with the mask on, Jac knew the expression she was pulling. "What?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" she repeated slightly confused.

"Why did he buy your dress for you?"

"Because he lost our bet … what's the big issue?"

Serena gave a triumphant "Ah har!" as she finished her work but a bleeping swiftly ended their conversation. Frowning, Serena searched and glanced up at Jac, "there's no bleed …"

Jac's eyes flickered to the machine monitoring the chest and studied it for a moment or two before sighing, "and here was me hoping I wouldn't be needed – scalpel please I need to open his chest before he dies of heart failure. Can we switch sides? Get the bypass machine ready and let Darwin know that we'll need a bed when we're done."

"Erm he's already got a bed on Keller!"

"Yes but on Darwin we can manage his heart more closely than you can down here." Serena nodded as the team did as Jac demanded while the two surgeons swapped places. "Right … I'm _definitely_ wanting overtime now."

"Yes whatever – just get on with this otherwise we'll be late to our own party!" Jac paused a second thinking; however much she would deny it, Serena was itching to go to the 'hen do' that she was organising with Jac.

"Look your part is done – and everyone will be waiting … page me a CT scrub nurse and I'll sort this out."

"What if he bleeds out in the abdomen?"

"I have done general surgery before now Serena – I even covered Ric as locum consultant when he was off sick."

"Fine – I'll page Darwin for you and let the others know … will you come round later?"

"What's the point – I can't drink so …"

"You were just waiting for an excuse to bail out weren't you?" The bleeping blared out again reminding Jac she had a patient lying on her table, "right; page Darwin and get drunk … see you at the church tomorrow."

"Tell that scrub nurse I'll personally hunt them down and kill them if they're not here in five minutes!" Jac yelled after the GS surgeon. "Ah crap …" she hadn't a clue what she was dealing with in terms of 'cardiac complications' and knew that Elliot – and Hanssen – would probably skin her alive if they ever found that out. Hoping against hope that the problem didn't require some stupid bit of tech that was stashed away on Darwin, Jac cut open the chest to access the heart as Jonny hurried into the room and scrubbed up.

"One CT scrub nurse at your service," he told her with his annoyingly overconfident smile. Something told her that Serena had requested him especially … yelling for the crash trolley Jac put it out of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

"You want me to tell the family?"

"No, it's fine – I can do it." Jac told him, throwing the paper towel into the bin.

Jonny crossed his arms across his chest and pushed held the door open with his back, "Sure? Okay then … you off to Serena's?"

"I was gonna just go home; don't really fancy being the only sober person in the house … what about you? Joining Michael and the others in Albie's?"

"Thought I'd just rock up at five in the morning instead and get them all moving in the direction of getting to the church on time."

Jac smiled, "you and me both." They fell silent as they came to a halt outside theatre unsure what to say next and unwilling to end the conversation.

"Well … I'll see you tomorrow then." Jonny ventured finally.

"Yeah … guess so," again they lingered unwilling to depart from each other's company.

The door opened and one of the night shift nurses stuck her head round the door, "Ms Naylor? The patient's wife would like to know how it went …"

"This is the part I hate," Jac muttered softly as she turned away from Jonny – arms folded resting on her bump slightly – and then followed the nurse back onto the ward to do the job that ought to be Serena's. Jonny watched the door swing shut on her and sighed before trudging up to Darwin so he could change and go home to sleep until morning when he had to drag the obsolete groom to the church and prop him up in front of the alter in time to say 'I do' … or was it 'I will' nowadays?

Wondering why he was even concerned about the whole 'I do'/'I will' thing, he took the stairs three at a time. Darwin was deserted save for the night staff and the odd relative in varying stages of sorrow – being on a CT ward was rarely a good sign – meaning that there were a few sobs and tears echoing through the corridors. Slipping into the locker room, Jonny fished out his key and opened the small box containing his belongings. Naturally his shirt, shoes and jeans fell out in a heap on the dusty floor.

"Perfect," he muttered before picking them up and throwing them on the bench while he sorted through it other stuff in the locker. After shoving the necessary items into his bag, Jonny kicked off his trainers and launched them into his locker for his next shift. It had been childish but fun he reflected as he locked the metal door and turned to the bench covered in his things. Pulling off his scrubs and throwing them into the linen bin across the room Jonny then sank down on the bench as a thought crossed his mind.

Tomorrow would be exactly four and a half months until Jac's due date; they were half way there … half way to getting their baby. "Do you regularly sit in just your underwear in the locker room Maconie?"

"Y'know tomorrow will be precisely half way until the due date don't ya?"

"No … I – I hadn't thought."

"You're not still scared are ya?" Jonny asked as Jac carefully moved his clothes out of the way before sitting beside him on the bench. She shrugged – refusing to look him in the eye. "Oh come here you wee fool," he muttered with a smile, pulling him towards her as he had done that time nearly a year ago when she and Mo had endured the case with the radiation guy. Resting her head against his chest, Jac sighed and let him hold her.

"Only in the sense that I don't wanna end up like my mother and do what she did."

Jonny held her tighter, "you won't. Trust me."

"I just hope you're right," she murmured.

"Trust me," he repeated slightly firmer and she seemed to have decided to let it go because she got up, leaving the sanctuary of his arms to open her own locker. They didn't speak until they were out in the car park, and even then it was only to say goodbye. "Well, see you tomorrow I guess," Jonny sighed glancing up into the night sky.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow – and don't let him be late!"

Jonny grinned, "I won't … promise."

"You promise now do you?" Jac asked, unwilling to let the opportunity pass to tease him. Jonny stepped up closer to her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Do you doubt me?"

"When have I not?" He gave her that one; Jonny grinned and shook his head before pushing her up against her car, his hands on her waist, unsure what he was doing – or why.

"Y'know it's very annoying having you doubt me all the time."

"Is it now?"

"Yes, very."

"Well now you know how it was for me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," she shook her head and made to push him away surprised at the way the conversation had turned.

"Jac," he didn't budge.

"Leave it."

"You know I can't do that Jac," he murmured softly stroking her cheek with the back of his hand watching her eyes drift shut.

"Just leave it."

"No."

"Jonny …" but his look told her he wasn't giving in and she sighed, "People always doubt me – you kinda just get used to it." Jonny wanted to say something – to ask _why_ – but now wasn't really the time. So he kissed her cheek and offered to drive her home, to which she denied the offer like he knew she would. "I'm fine … honestly; besides we both need to be up early since we're probably the only people who won't have a hangover tomorrow morning."

"That's true. See you tomorrow Jac."

"See you tomorrow," she whispered. Reluctantly he let her go and headed over to his car meaning that he missed her slipping into her own vehicle and drive off. Slipping into the driver's seat Jonny started the engine and swiftly pulled out of the car park. Unaware to both of them, Hanssen had witnessed the exchange – true he hadn't heard what was said but he didn't need to – but perhaps it was a good thing as it was highly unlikely he'd ever say anything to anyone about it.

Groaning at the fact that he had to be up about five or six to make sure that the rabble who'd been allowed to crash at the pub because Albie had been invited along, Jonny trudged up to his flat and told himself that in he'd demand to be paid overtime since it was happening to often. Being practical, he checked his suit was ready and that his shoes were clean and that the rings – his primary duty – were safely in the pocket of his jacket before making some toast.

While waiting for the toaster to finish Jonny wished for a sandwich from the little shop he and Jac had found yesterday. Grabbing the jam his granny had made, Jonny checked the time; fifteen hours left. Dumping his plate in the already over filled sink, Jonny got ready for bed making sure his alarm was set, and fell onto his bed with relief.

Struggling to get comfy Jonny wondered what he waiting for – Jac wasn't in the fussing bathroom deliberately making him wait; she hadn't been since … well not for months anyway. So what was with the whole trapping-Jac-between-the-car-and-him thing he'd done tonight then … what had inspired him to do that? Jonny fell asleep trying to figure out his motives and before he realised it his phone was blaring out the alarm and judging by the time, the alarm had been going a while.

"Ah shit."

Literally falling out of bed, Jonny dragged himself into the shower, turning it to cold so he'd wake up quickly – it worked – before stumbling out and failing to do ten things at once, including ringing Malick to find out where everyone was and tell him to warn the others they had until he got there to sober up. Pulling on his trousers he then swore as his phone started blearing – Jac to check that he'd remembered that he was also required to make a speech – and then the he had a small panic attack as he searched for the rings, which of course he'd placed into his jacket pocket last night.

Five minutes later he was literally falling out of his door with his jacket, tie and shoes in one hand and his bag over his other with his keys in his free hand. At this rate the bride would be waiting for the groom … and it would be his fault. Dumping everything on his back seat, Jonny pulled on his shoes before starting the engine and driving off at a reckless speed to Albie's. He was tired as hell and didn't even have the hangover for it!

Grabbing his phone as it blared out once again Jonny hoped there wasn't any cops about as he answered it, "Jac yeah what?"

"The baby just kicked."

Jonny almost crashed, "seriously!"

"Yes!" she was half laughing at his response.

"But I wanted to be there!"

"Hey we've got all day Jonny – I'm sure ... you never did think of a name."

"Nudge?"

"Are you for real?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jac rather deliberately kept her finger on the doorbell until someone opened it and let her in. "This you're new look Maureen?"

"Shut up Jac … where were you last night?"

"Trying to save Serena's patient – besides I can't drink can I? So there would've been little point in me coming."

"Fair enough – Serena is _trying _to make breakfast … I don't think the hangover is helping much though." Mo stepped aside as Jac entered the house.

"Don't look at me – I may be pregnant but that doesn't mean I'm cooking for you lot!"

"No … you'd probably poison us all."

"There's a thought," Jac muttered laughing at how Mo stumbled once or twice down the hall, "good night was it Mo?"

"What? Yeah I s'pose it was yeah," the registrar pushed open a door into an open plan kitchen dining living room and Jac had to hand it to her colleagues – they sure knew how to make short work of a few cheap bottles of wine topped up with vodka and some other spirits. "Jac's here … in an annoyingly good mood too," Mo announced to the women sprawled across the room.

"You say that like it's a bad thing; Naylor being happy," Mary-Claire pointed out.

"Well usually it means that she's planning something which will result in her getting ahead and you almost losing your job." Chrissie answered but for some reason no one was listening to her – perhaps the fact that she'd acted so out of order towards Sacha had lost her what little credibility she had.

"Now, now … it's the big day! Let's not bicker." Serena told them all, setting three jugs of steaming coffee on the table along which had already been set with bowls and cereal and other such things needed for breakfast.

"Wouldn't be a wedding without some bickering," Jac pointed out, declining the offer to join them for breakfast.

"Already eaten have you?" Chantelle asked pleasantly.

"No … I just don't want to throw it all back up again during the service." Jac savoured the way nearly everyone paused either with a mouthful of food or a spoon full halfway there.

"Thanks for that Jac, really – we so wanted to know that."

"You're very welcome."

Since it wasn't even half six in the morning yet, they had plenty of time – Jac and Serena had made a schedule of what they would do when and so far, they were ahead slightly – so the red head surgeon joined them at the table after making herself a cup of tea. So they all teased the bride to be on what lay ahead of her and – washing socks and underwear and the whole giving birth to his child. Mo Serena, Chrissie and Gemma all then went into graphic detail about it only to realise that Jac was sitting at the end of the table looking visibly sick.

"Not looking forwards to that bit then Jac?" Mo grinned.

"Dreading it by the look on her face," Chrissie smirked.

"It's worth it though," Gemma reassured her.

"Most of the time … when they're not being little brats." Serena got to her feet; "Right that's enough of making Jac feel sick – you lot have all got to get washed up; bride uses the bathroom first." She commanded, "Jac I presume you showered at yours?"

"I did yes," perhaps she should've said no because the GS surgeon roped her into washing up duty, which Jac swiftly delegated to Chrissie with the excuse of calling Jonny to see where he was and if he'd remembered he had to give a speech. By the sounds of things, he'd slept in and was doing his best to complete ten things at once.

Smiling despite herself, Jac hung up the phone, "so what did lover boy say then?" Chrissie asked as she shoved a tea towel into Jac's hands. Jac just gave her a look that told her to shut up before she went with Mo and Gemma to get the bouquets from the shop – glad to be out of the house bursting full with wedding prep.

"I need to pick Finn up too – if that's okay?"

"Mo's driving." Jac shrugged, climbing into the front passenger seat, "so tell her."

"Can you ask if we can meet him by the shop? Only Serena is running a tight schedule here." Mo asked her as she started the engine.

"I'll see what I can do," the F1 replied, digging out her phone; ten seconds later she was doing her best to bring her mother round to the idea. "Mum … I promise I shall make it up to you!" a pause and then, "mum I love you so much!"

"My mum's like that," Mo began as she pulled out of the street Serena lived on, "making me work to get her to do me a favour and yet expects me to do her one just like that!" The two of them complained about their mothers while Jac sat and tried her best to ignore the conversation. "What about you Jac? Surely you of all people have something to complain about their mother."

She shrugged unwilling to share with Mo and Gemma just how much she had to complain about. Luckily they had reached the little shop – the blonde F1 rushed out of the car to where her son was waiting on the corner with a woman Jac and Mo assumed was Gemma's mother. Jac was about to follow Mo when she had a rather odd sensation in her stomach. Placing her hand over her bump, she felt the skin stretch even tighter before relaxing and her heart skipped several beats as she realised what it was. Digging out her phone she did the only thing she thought was sensible – she rang Jonny.

"Jac yeah what?" he asked.

She struggled to keep her voice normal; "the baby just kicked."

"Seriously?"

"Yes!" she found she was half laughing at his reaction.

"But … I wanted to be there when it happened!" he complained.

"Hey we've got all day together Jonny – I'm sure that …" she frowned, "you never did think of a name."

"Nudge?" was his immediate suggestion.

"Are you for real Maconie?"

"Oh yes. Very much so my Jac … anyway I'd better go before some copper catches me on me phone while driving!"

"See you later then?" Jac asked, knowing that the answer was yes.

"See you later then." She hung up the phone and turned on her heel as Mo told her to open the boot of the car while telling her off for 'wasting time' talking on her phone. Ten minutes later they were piled back into the car with Finn and the flowers and speeding back towards Serena's house. Chaos awaited them as they stepped inside – many of their colleagues hurrying around in differing stages of getting dressed while Serena yelled at various people to find out where Jac, Mo and Gemma had gotten to. "Erm … we went to get the flowers." Gemma told the consultant as she appeared in front of them demanding to know 'where the hell' they had been.

"Oh. Right … of course yes – I'd forgotten. Carry on."

Jac shook her head in disbelief before slipping out to her car to get her dress and bring it inside so that she could change. It was with some relief that Jac slipped into Serena's bedroom to get changed about an hour later – the hustle and bustle was starting to wear her out and it wasn't even eleven o'clock yet. Sinking onto the bed, she wondered where the time had gone; only an hour to go now … fifty six hours ago she and Jonny were searching for the dress she was about to put on.

On reflection, Jac had to admit that it had been nice to spend that time with him when it had been just them – no one form work interfering; no one at all interfering – and she half wondered when the last time they'd spent time together like that had been. Jonny had refused to tell her how much her dress had cost him, and she suspected that even if he had won their bet he would've done his best to pay for it anyway. As much as it pained her to admit it, Jac simply couldn't help the way she felt about him, nor could she deny how much she needed him.

A knock at the door brought her out of her day dream, Mo shuffled in somewhat embarrassed asking if Jac would help her decide which of the two dresses she should wear – apparently Serena had told her to 'just pick one!' Since she was in a helpful mood, Jac agreed and they chose the second gown Mo had brought with her rather than the first since it was a tad more suitable for the occasion. The two surgeons pulled off their clothes and – with varying difficulties – stepped into their respective dresses for the day.

And then Serena was yelling at them that the cars had arrived. Shoving her stuff into her bag and deciding that her hair would have to do down and unstraightened, Jac figured she was competent enough to apply her makeup in the car. Right on cue Jac's phone rang as she and Mo reached the front door and Jonny told her it was 'time to get cracking' which Jac took as meaning it was safe to travel.


	6. Chapter 6

To describe getting the male population of the Holby staff invited to this wedding heading in the direction of the church as difficult was an understatement on a scale similar to that of Mount Everest. Luckily for Jonny, there was still plenty of time … ish. He pulled up outside the pub slightly concerned at the lack of movement it displayed – he could only hope that more was happening inside the building otherwise he was going to be in some pretty deep shit.

Grabbing his things off the back seat, Jonny hammered on the locked pub door until someone stumbled into view and let him in. "You are all awake and on the road to sobriety aren't ya?" Jonny checked with Malick as he pulled open the door for him.

"Hey chill – the Malick has it all under control man; I have Sacha and Albie on breakfast duty. Ollie and Digby are clearing up the mess from last night while you, me and Spence can sit back and watch our groom squirm."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Jonny checked his watch.

"Well we have plenty of time … you've got to go and pick up the suits at half nine … along with a few other bits." Malick reminded him and the Scott groaned as he remembered.

Joining a few of the others, Jonny slumped down and watched the mayhem slowly started to become more and more ordered under the strict orders of the best man. At nine, Jonny Sacha and Ric clambered into Jonny's car in order to collect the suits. Typically Jonny had forgotten all about this arrangement meaning that he hadn't needed to locate a suit last night at all let alone put it on and wear it.

Following Ric's directions to the shop Jonny stifled a yawn which Sacha immediately spotted, "And what have you got to be tired about? From what I can remember you didn't join us last night!"

"Because I was helping Jac in theatre," he muttered distractedly.

"Just here," Ric pointed and Jonny nodded, pulling over before killing the engine. "Are we paying now?"

"We'll we're about to find out." Sacha pointed out as he led the way into the shop. Thankfully there wasn't anyone there so they were seen to almost immediately. Jonny gave the name the suits had been reserved under. Once they had carefully – making sure not to crease the neatly and freshly pressed suits – loaded them into the car, they then headed down the street to collect the button holes.

By ten to ten they had made it back to the pub to find that the others were waiting bored and agitated for their return. Immediately, they all clambered around wanting their suits and yelling about who was using the showers when. "Shut up!" Jonny yelled, "Right here is how we do things; you get your suit once you've showered! Now … I'm sure we can all agree that groom goes first and after that you can all fight for it – and no black eyes!" he yelled, "doesn't look great in the pictures if the men all are beat up."

"Got some experience in that by any chance Jonny?" Sacha asked, clapping a hand on his shoulder as the rabble all reluctantly let the groom use the shower first.

"Was there at me Uncle Jimbo's wedding and there was a little punch-up over who got to use the shower first – the photos were shockingly bad."

"And I take it you were one of the worst off?"

"I wasn't about to shower in cold water," Jonny shrugged as Sacha threw his head back to laugh along with Michael and Ollie. Grabbing the suits out of the boot of his car, Jonny slowly handed out the correct suit to its correct suit owner over the course of the next hour and a half and so by half eleven all they were waiting for was Jonny to get changed into the correct suit.

The cars rolled up and Jonny was forced to change at the church, which pissed him off a rather large amount. He moaned all through the journey, stopping only once to reassure them all that he did in fact have the rings. Clambering out of the cars, they milled round the entrance to the church while Jonny and the groom headed inside to meet the vicar (and so Jonny could find somewhere to change). However he didn't get the chance to until nearly everyone had arrived and was waiting expectantly for the service to begin.

Slipping away, Jonny re-emerged to find that the ladies had arrived – but not the bride apparently, since she was meant to be 'fashionably late' – and were filing into the church. Jac hung back to watch Sacha enter the room with Chrissie and Mo at the same time. Chuckling at the tension just as Jac was, Jonny picked up his cream silk tie and began to tie it while Jac checked over the groom and deemed him ready.

She then turned to Jonny and he found his heart in his throat. He'd seen the dress – he'd _brought_ the dress – and he'd basically helped her choose the dress … he faltered and made a hash of his tie which made Jac smirk. Her small fingers deftly undid the knot and retied it correctly while the groom paced round agitatedly in a circle. Taking the single flower left in the box, Jac placed it in his button hole and then smoothed the shoulders of his jacket out. "Is all this necessary?"

She gave him a look which he took to mean as 'yes' and let it go, instead asking about the kick she'd felt earlier on earning the sudden interest of the groom. Jac rolled her eyes, "nothing much since then – I promise, I will tell you if it happens again okay?"

"Promise?" he checked but then the sound of a car pulling up and the giggle of women suggested that they'd better head inside the room where the service was to take place. Chivvying the two men inside, Jac followed them down the aisle hoping to slip into a seat next to Sacha part way along, however Jonny grabbed her hand tugging her along to the front with him.

"You're determined not to miss another kick aren't you?"

"I swore I wouldn't miss a thing Jac; I'm just making sure I keep me wee promise."

"Idiot," she muttered fondly and he grinned in the seat next to her tapping his foot on the floor while the vicar tried to reassure the groom, "although I think he might've stolen your crown today though," Jac muttered.

"Oi, I thought only Sacha was a contender?"

"Yes well, it's his wedding day and weddings throw men into new realms of idiocy."

"They do not!"

"Oh f...lip!" they turned their attention to the groom who was on his hands and knees picking up scraps of paper while the vicar looked on wondering what kind of woman would want to marry him; he grabbed the alter as it tipped over since the groom was using it as a handrail to pull himself upright.

"You were saying?" Jonny wasn't given time to answer because the doors opened and the music started. "You do have the rings don't you?" Jac checked, her voice trailing back several rows and getting a laugh out of those who'd overheard.

Jonny dug a hand into his pocket and pulled the two rings out with a wink, "I'm going to swap them with these sweets I've brought – we can pop off to Vegas and use them ourselves in a tick."

"Funny."

"No? I was serious."

"Shut up Jonny and pay attention before you embarrass yourself." Jonny kissed her cheek and then stepped up to his place so that the wedding could actually start. In all honesty it was a fairly sweet and utterly boring and dull service. Jonny's part was done and dusted fairly quickly and so he took his seat beside Jac and started wondering how long until he was going to be fed. At one point – Jonny had lost track of where about in the service they were – Jac took his hand and placed it over her stomach. After a few moments of confusion he grasped why.

"…and if anyone has any just cause as to why these two may not spend their lives together, speak now or forever hold your peace …"

"Oh God!" heads all turned at once to focus on Jonny who immediately when a rather fetching shade of scarlet. "No, no … it's just – I erm …" he tugged at his collar and looked at Jac for help; she was struggling not to laugh at him. Jonny cleared his throat uncomfortably, "the … I – I felt the baby move," he muttered finally.

"Speak up, God cannot hear you," the vicar told him.

"I felt the baby move."

"And you felt that you could interrupt a wedding because of this?"

"Erm … I – I …" Jonny knew that everyone was watching him intently, waiting for the vicar to start yelling at him for being so 'inconsiderate' but man of God's face broke into a grin.

"Of course you did; a child is a gift that should be shouted about with joy."

"Ye-yeah …"

"And this man is soon to be a father … shocking." Jac stated dryly as Jonny tried to make himself invisible by sinking down in his seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Jac had just endured about five rather cringy speeches, including a rather improvised one from Jonny and one consisting of patient notes from Elliot. She was slumped at a table looking longingly at a glass of champagne which she knew she couldn't have unless she wanted to make the stakes all the higher for her pregnancy. Rather than the usual sit-down meal it was a buffet affair leaving the guests free to choose their seats and their food and when they ate. A small number of the Holby staff – including Sacha and Mo – was already busy murdering the dance floor.

"Eat up," a plate of food was shoved under her nose while someone – Jonny, who else? – dropped into the chair beside her with an overfilled plate to himself. "Oh c'mon are you seriously trying to tell me that you're not hungry? Jeeze I'll be having words with our wee child if that's the case." He paused, "are you okay?"

"Fine … just, thinking."

"About the delights of married life that now await the newlywed couple?"

"_Delights of married life_, what delights are they then? Washing his socks – oh yeah sounds utterly delightful."

"I was talking mainly of the honeymoon – two weeks of steamy hot sex and no excuse to leave the room and act rationally."

"You would."

"You know me so well," he grinned.

"Unfortunately," she muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing … look you don't have to stay with me you know; just because it's your baby doesn't mean you can't go and have fun and do whatever you normally do at a wedding."

"And what would I normally do at a wedding?"

"Well it's a free bar and … well, lots of single women; take your pick."

"Ah well, in that case …" he got up, leaving his plate of food behind him as he searched for single women lingering at the free bar just waiting to be picked up by a good looking Celtic nurse about to father a child. Jac glanced down at the plate of food Jonny had got for her – he'd expertly avoided all the smells, textures and tastes that were likely to make her puke. At least she could count on him caring about the baby.

Jonny's full pile of food didn't go unwanted for long, Elliot spotted it lying abandoned and quickly pulled up a chair as he dragged the plate across the table towards him with an almost childish delight upon his face. Evidently not having to elbow his way through the throng at the buffet table appealed to him drastically judging by the light in his eyes and the grin upon his face, "sorry … this isn't anyone's is it?" he checked with Jac.

"I doubt anyone is going to fight you for it," she reassured him with a sigh.

"Why so glum Jac … the baby kicked during the ceremony and Jonny was over the moon." The redhead shrugged and looked down without much appetite at her own plate. "Keeping it all to yourself is never going to get you anywhere Jac; surely you've learnt all that by now."

"Who do I have Elliot – to talk to – who do I have? I should be turning to my mother shouldn't I? Be asking her if she was feeling like I do when she was having me …" Jac shook her head as Elliot gave a sympathetic smile. "I just – I just don't understand why."

"And I suppose you need why to find closure in the matter – in her abandonment of you?" Jac didn't respond but Elliot knew he'd hit the nail on its head, "you are many things Jac, but one thing you are not is your mother; you are better than her … and you always will be."

"How are you so certain of that?"

"Because she abandoned you long before you were even born Jac; you have loved your child since you learnt of its existence."

"It sounds so simple when you put it like that."

"Most things usually are … now," he stated, tucking into the plate in front of him, "are you really going to sit here and let Jonny exploit the free bar in his crusade to pull anyone, without telling him how you really feel about him?"

"What's the point Elliot, he's moved on."

"He bought your dress … he got you something to eat – probably avoiding anything junior is likely to disagree with – and he only left your side because you told him to. To me that sounds very much like a man who doesn't realise what's right in front of him."

She had to reluctantly admit that the old professor of heart surgery was probably right, "okay then granddad; what do I say to him?"

"Oh I don't think words are necessary between you two anymore … you'll know Jac."

"I thought I was supposed to have cryptic ways!" Jac muttered getting to her feet and abandoning her own plate of food on the table with Elliot. A few hours later, and after at least five different conversations of differing lengths about topics from the baby through to the weather, Jac found herself sitting at the bar with none other than Ric Griffin watching the crowd attempting to dance to the music the DJ was playing.

"I should imagine you're starting to feel the toll about now."

"Starting to?" Ric chuckled at the indignation in her voice mixed with defeat. "I could murder a drink."

"Ah, well I am under strict orders from Jonny – we all are actually – not to let you consume even a drop of alcohol at any time," the GS surgeon confessed.

"Cretin … how long do you think _he'd_ last without a drink? Not more than a day." Jac ordered lemonade, "You know what your biggest mistake was - in your own opinion of course."

"Enlighten me; what is the biggest mistake I think I've made Jac?"

"Giving me a job," Jac shrugged.

"Now why would it be that?" Ric asked at once and Jac laughed.

"Are you forgetting how much misery I made your life into? And all the times you promised me that it was 'the last straw' or whatever … why didn't you sack me when you had the chance?" Jac asked him, genuinely curious.

"Well, at first because you had people to convince me otherwise – Dan Clifford and … erm Lola – but later on because … honestly Jac; you're a damn good surgeon who will always do what is right by her patient and who will not let other people bully her into doing something that she believes is the wrong choice."

Jac stared out into the crowd, watching the way Harry was dancing with both Mary-Claire and Gemma while Jonny kept Mo out of Chrissie's sight. "Well … I wasn't expecting a complement," she admitted.

"I know … but, well – I guess you deserve it. We put too much pressure on you and failed to listen to your side of the story."

"Usually you didn't have to." Jac looked down at her hands, "I'm not proud of what I've done."

"Nor should you be … but I suppose even I would be a fool to continue to think of you as the same person you once were; you finally seem to have grown up." Ric drained the last few mouthfuls of his drink and got to his feet, "now I would ask you if you'd like to dance but, one, you'll tell me that you don't dance and, two, I think Jonny would get the wrong end of the stick."

"Not you too; I've already had Elliot on my case about him."

"Then I don't need to lecture you any more then," Ric smiled before heading over in the direction of Serena Campbell rather quickly. Jac suspected the speed was due to Michael seemingly heading over towards her too and she smiled; some things would never change.

Sometime later – Jac had no idea how it happened – she was involved in a conversation with Chantelle, Gemma, Mo and Malick over who were the best looking people in the hospital and who they would and who they wouldn't. Track records were dragged out into the open and cross examined leaving Jac gasping for an escape route as it suddenly dawned on her that she was next in the limelight. It shocked her slightly to realise that – discounting Oliver since it had only been a kiss – she could count them on one hand.

"Okay … so Jac; you can substitute one person for a conquest made outside of the hospital – we don't need to know who – because that's what Gemma and I did." Malick grinned, thanking the barman for yet another beer. Jac was rescued by a hand on her waist and a voice in her ear asking her – well telling her – to dance with him.

"I'm sorry … but the father of my unborn child has evidently decided that there isn't anyone here drunk enough to fall into bed with him."

"So naturally you're going to dance with him in order to make him feel better about his situation, right?" Mo winked.

"Do you want to be godmother or not?"

"Yes please."

"Then shut it."


	8. Chapter 8

Jonny pulled her into the crowd as the song ended and a soppy romantic one started playing in its place. A chorus of cheers and a spattering of applauds told Jac that the bride and groom had been backed into a corner where their only choice was to yield to popular demand and humour their friends and family by joining in with the tradition of first dances. Everyone drew back to give them space and watched with smirks and grins and smiles. Jac turned to Jonny, about to venture into the topic Elliot had told her to only to find his attention focused upon some blonde bimbo of a nurse who worked the night shift on Keller.

Watching the way he turned his body towards her as he engaged her in conversation, Jac closed her eyes accepting defeat. The tiny being inside her wriggled, using her internal organs as toys to relieve the boredom, and Jac felt the strain on her bladder increase drastically. Knowing that Jonny wouldn't miss her, Jac slipped away from the crowd and headed towards the ladies' bathrooms. Glancing back at the crowd watching the bride and groom dancing, she saw Jonny place a hand on the blonde nurse's back and judging by the angle, either kiss her or whisper something in her ear.

Throwing her weight upon the door to the bathroom, Jac dashed into a cubical before her child decided to make a fool of her. Flushing toilet, Jac emerged to find both Serena and Mo waiting for her. Ignoring them, she washed her hands and checked her reflection in the mirror only to find the two other women blocking the exit. "What?" they exchanged a look and Jac sighed irritably, "Whatever … I don't care anymore."

"Jonny's just being an idiot," Mo began.

"Who said this was about Jonny?" Jac asked at once, annoyed that they both knew her so well.

"What else is it about then?" Serena demanded.

"Just leave me alone."

"Why? So you can hide away in your room feeling sorry for yourself?" Mo pulled a face as Jac tried to push past them. "Jac …"

"What's the point?" the CT surgeon asked, leaning against the counter – making sure to avoid the water splashed out of the sinks. "What's the point in trying anymore?"

"Because you love him," Serena told her gently. Jac bit her lip but otherwise didn't respond; what was the point?

"Yeah, but he obviously only cares about the baby; not me."

"You know that's not true." Jac glanced up at Mo, "just come back to the party and who knows, maybe something will happen to change his mind."

"You did see what little intelligence he has, drain out of his mind didn't you?" Serena laughed as Mo shook her head in amusement.

"Leave it to us Jac; we'll get his attention firmly back to you by the time the party ends." Serena promised with a look in her eyes telling Jac she was planning something.

"Do I want to ask?"

The GS consultant glanced sheepishly from Jac to Mo, who thought about it. "No, probably not," they admitted and Jac rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon, we're bored and want something to pass the time until our happy couple head off on their two weeks in the sun and the real drinking starts." Mo waited expectantly for Jac's reply while Serena stood in the way of the door.

"I'd much rather you left it – I can deal with my own disasters thanks." Serena opened her mouth, probably to try and convince her otherwise but Mo shook her head warning her against carrying on the conversation. "Can I go now?"

Jac _almost_ sounded like a stroppy and rebellious school girl when she said that, which made both Mo and Serena smirk as she pushed past them and left the room. Not wanting Serena and Mo to think she was weak and in need of their help, Jac reluctantly returned to the party intending to sit at the back of the room and sneak a glass or two of wine to pass the time while she watched her friends have fun and pretended not to care that they were happy and she was not. After bullying the barman by pulling out her 'just do as I say before I kill you' look and getting her two rather large glasses of wine, Jac retreated to a table in the corner of the room where no one was likely to spot her.

"Piss off Sacha."

"Aw Jac you're breaking my heart!"

"I mean it."

"Fine … but I'm taking these with me."

"Don't even think about it," she warned and Sacha wisely left her to it. They both knew that two glasses of a low percentage wine was unlikely to cause many issues to her pregnancy. He gave her a smile and a comforting pat on the shoulder before heading back into the centre of the party because his friend was in no mood for a chat. Why was clear enough – Jonny seemingly only interested in the blonde nurse while Jac was clearly still in love with him. Sacha sighed and shook his head, that man was a class a fool.

Leaving Jac alone at her table Sacha expertly avoided his 'wife' as he elbowed his way into the crowd lining the dance floor. Grabbing Jonny by the elbow he dragged the younger man out into the hallway of the hotel so he could properly screw his head on. "Hey … what was that for?" Jonny then winked, "if you've got your eye on her mate, well … I think she's, erm – focused on me."

"You do know that you're literally breaking Jac's heart?" Jonny blinked and pulled a face, "just shut up and listen to me; any idiot can see that – except for you apparently. Keep ignoring her like that, keep getting her hopes up for nothing, and you'll not only lose her but you'll lose your baby too, and I know that's not what you want."

"I … what are you – I don't …"

"Jonny," Sacha decided to put it simply for him, "who do you want to wake up with every morning?"

"I don't see the point in the question."

"Who do you want to fall asleep next to every night?"

"Now you're just being pervy –"

"Who do you want to raise your baby with?"

"This is getting stupid," he complained.

"Who do you want to grow old with … who is it you fall asleep thinking of and wake up think of? Jonny; who do you love?"

"Is there a reason for all this?" Jonny shook his head and started to walk off.

"I want a name Jonny!" Sacha yelled after him as Mo and Serena emerged from the party room wondering how Sacha had beaten them to Jonny.

He stopped dead and ran a hand over his face, "who do you think?" he shot back sarcastically at Sacha.

"Then why the hell are you being such a prat?" Serena asked bluntly.

"Jonny Mac; Jac really does love you … you just need to look at her to see it."

"I do look at her … Mo I can't stop looking at her!"

"You don't look hard enough," Sacha told him gently before sighing, "look they're about to head off; why don't you walk Jac to her room …"

"Fine, whatever." The Scott brushed past Sacha as he re-entered the room in time to wish the newlywed couple well and congratulate them. He then looked round for Jac, shaking off the blonde nurse – her name having slipped from his memory – and hurried over to her struggling not to reprimand her on the empty wine glass in front of her. "C'mon you need sleep."

He took her by the elbow only to have her pull it out of his grip, not that he expected anything less of her. "I can walk by myself." They walked up the stairs and down three corridors to her room in a stony silence, not that he was entirely sure _why_ he was angry with her.

"Well … I'm erm – down there someplace," Jonny waved vaguely in the direction they'd come from, not taking his eyes off hers.

"And?" she shrugged.

"If you needed anything … y'know what; forget it." Jonny turned on his heel and headed off towards his room.

"Jonny …" he paused, hearing something in her voice that intrigued him and made him wonder if, perhaps, Sacha had been right.

"What?"

He held her gaze, noticing how her eyes were brighter than usual and how she seemed … uncertain … all of a sudden. Jonny found he was stepping up closer to her and that one of his hands was brushing her cheek. Jac's eyes drifted shut as his heart rate – and hers – increased to the point where it dragged everything else out. One moment he was staring down at her while she curled her fingers round the collar of his shirt – yes, the top button was undone (this is Jonny) – and the next his lips were pressed softly against hers. Soft gentle tenderness was giving way to hot steamy passion when the lift doors down the corridor pinged open and spoilt the moment.

The night-shift nurse from Keller was amongst the gaggle that fell out of the lift. Jonny sensed Jac pulling away from him and by the time the nurse had reached them, he realised it had been his own fault. "Jac …"

"Goodnight Jonny," she told him with soft finality.


	9. Chapter 9

"Jac … how's Darwin been without me?"

"Dull and boring one day … entertaining and interesting the next."

"Nothing new then," he smiled setting his briefcase down on his desk.

"No, nothing new." Jac agreed with the attitude of a person only half listening to the conversation, not that Elliot noticed, he just continued muttering about this or that.

"So … what have I missed?"

"How should I know?" Jac asked indignantly as the door opened to reveal Mo wanting a second opinion on her patient. "Can't you diagnose your own patient?" Jac demanded.

"Don't take Jonny's stupidity out on me." Mo stated mildly.

"Jonny's stupidity … what happened?" Elliot asked glancing between the two women. Jac's face went blank as the surgeon retreated deep within herself refusing to meet the looks from Elliot or Mo. "Jac? I thought you were going to let him know how you felt!"

"Yeah well … like I said; he's not interested in me." Jac muttered matter-of-factly gathering up a pile of files before escaping out of the room. Abandoning the pile of files at the nurses' station, she asked who Mo's patient was before heading over to the teenaged boy so she could give Mo that second opinion. After checking the boy over and glancing over the scan results she called over Mo to agree with her diagnosis and her course of treatment before making a start on her own list.

"Mo … what happened exactly?" Elliot bumbled over to the registrar while Jac was occupied with taking her patient into theatre.

"I don't really know other than he walked her to her room, they kissed but that night shift nurse from Keller – you know that new one? – turned up interrupting them and he spent the night with her rather than Jac."

"Ah … that explains her mood today then." He sighed, "Don't tell me that working with the pair of them, is like trying to get Voldemort and Dumbledore to work together!"

"Something along those lines," Mo sighed.

"Why won't they _talk_?"

"Because it's Jac and besides, Jonny wouldn't listen."

"I'm half convinced to lock them in a room until they've sorted things between them!"

"Jac would break down the door and wring your neck if you did that."

"Probably …" Elliot rubbed his neck causing Mo to chuckle.

"Well I better dash – I'm assisting Jac in theatre." Elliot watched her hurry off down the corridor in the direction of the theatres and sighed heavily as Jonny wondered over spotting him. Two hours later Jac and Mo returned without their patient, but that could just be because they'd taken her up to ITU however the look in both women's eyes suggested a rather bleak outcome from theatre.

"Where's her husband?" Jac asked softly.

"In the relatives' room … why?" Jonny said over brightly.

"Why do you think?" Jac snapped pushing herself off the counter and heading over to the relatives' room at the slowed pace her pregnancy forced her to take. Jonny pulled a face behind her back which earnt him a hit on the shoulder off Mo.

"What was that for?"

"We lost the patient Jonny."

"I could've figured that much out me self!"

Mo rolled her eyes, "Can you remember anything about the woman … anything at all?" Mo demanded and when Jonny drew a blank she rolled her eyes and shoved the notes into his chest; his face fell when he read the words. "So do you really think that Jac ought to be breaking the news considering the fact that her patient was eighteen weeks pregnant?" Jonny dropped the notes on the counter and made to hurry round the nurses' station but Mo grabbed his arm. "Too late; she'll be in the middle of it now."

About half an hour later, Jonny was updating some notes on the system while Mo and Elliot were with patients when Jac emerged from the relatives' room and instructed a nearby nurse to take the newly widowed man to see his wife. Jac was about to head over and slump down at the nurses' station when she spotted Jonny was there; deciding against it the consultant slipped into her office and wondered what had gone so utterly wrong.

"Oh … didn't realise you were in here."

"I was waiting for you … Elliot said he was worried."

"Oh joy I'm going to have to endure this now aren't I?" Jac muttered as she dropped into her chair behind her desk.

Sharon gave a knowing look as she settled down behind Elliot's desk watching Jac intently. "What's the problem?"

"Haven't you heard?" Jac quipped, "I actually let myself believe that the father of my unborn child loves me, only to be cast aside the moment he caught the whiff of a skirt shorter than mine."

Sharon smiled slightly, "have you talked to him about this?"

"I don't talk."

"Oh? And so what are we doing now then?"

Jac smiled sarcastically, aware that she may have found a wit nearly as sharp as her own, "Jonny doesn't listen."

"Men usually don't … unless you make them."

"What? Like pin him down and force him to listen to me? Don't make me laugh!" Jac muttered as she pulled up her emails and began to wonder if there was going to be anything interesting to read at all.

"If you're into that kind of thing," Sharon shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

"Or not," the woman amended.

"How exactly is talking going to help?"

"It will help him to understand you better, and may help him to figure out his own feelings for you." Sharon told her as her pager bleeped, "I'm sorry I have to get this," Jac nodded as the American got to her feet, "think on what I've said."

"Don't count on it," Jac muttered as the door closed. She leant back in her chair and closed her eyes, resting her hands on her twenty-two week sized bump that Jonny never did get round to naming. Over halfway; in two weeks she'll be six months and into her third and final trimester … yes it was an alarmingly frightening thought that in three months the baby would be here. Jac's only worry was what new strains this would put on her already fractious relationship with Jonny.

There was no way she was going to cope with this without him by her side; Jac had enough sense to start admitting that now. The only problem was his inability to … well act like a normal and mature human being about to become a father. But Jac knew she wouldn't have him any other way – that his quirks and his immaturity were just as much a part of him as his curly hair, his cheeky grin and his accent.

Honestly she didn't really know what she was supposed to do in this sort of situation; like she'd told Elliot at the wedding she didn't have anyone to talk to because her mother had never really been a mother … at least not to her anyway. She was lost and in need of someone to trust and someone to talk to and someone to point her in the right direction. Yes she had friends, who were trying to do that for her, but it wasn't working – she wasn't listening to them. Jac wanted – no, _needed_ – a mother. Well the best she could settle for was being one herself and promising her unborn child that she would never leave them as lost as she felt right then, or indeed as she had felt her entire life.

The door opened and the man in question was pushed into the room. Jac raised an eyebrow at him as he sank onto the sofa, "Mo says we need to talk."

"Mo can butt out and mind her own bloody business," Jac replied.

"Exactly what I said; great minds think alike!"

"But fools never differ … look Jonny – she's right; we need to talk."

"You don't talk," Jonny accused.

"And you don't listen," she retorted before closing her eyes and resting her head in her hands, "we can't go on like this … _I _can't go on like this."

"Like what?"

"All I've ever done is love you!" Jac told him, well aware of the catch in her voice.

Jonny sat back against the sofa watching her, "I can't deal with this now."

"So you'll run away instead?"

"No … I – I …" he leant forwards and stared at the ground, "how about friends?"

"Friends? That's it?"

"There's too much … it's just too – too … _messy_ … for anything else to happen between us," he was refusing to look at her.

Taking a deep calming breath Jac got to her feet, "If that's how it has to be then so be it … now if you don't mind I'm going to ask Elliot how his honeymoon went since I was too preoccupied to listen when he rattled on about it earlier." Jac couldn't help but slam the office door behind her as she left the room.


End file.
